


Nightangel：敏感地带

by KnightNO4time



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 4





	Nightangel：敏感地带

Warren起得比Kurt早，他不明白为什么，明明他的腰比对方酸多了。要不然就是因为Kurt的性格，他总能睡的太过安心。  
Warren套上裤子，缓缓悠悠晃到窗边。他拨开一点帘子，让那缕光打在上身赤裸的肌肤上。昨夜Kurt留下的红色吻痕以及浅浅的牙印，纷纷透过接近中午的日光展现出来。  
Kurt一向都注重对他温柔，小心的进入，谨慎地运动。不过很快，感觉就会被Warren单方面挑起。  
Warren喜欢狂野下带着刺激，欣赏被自己故意摆动的腰撩动神智的恶魔，看着对方兴奋的甩动尾巴和自己一同加快驰骋，随后贪图欲望的将自己贯穿送入天堂。  
这么说来，难耐的腰痛从来都不是Warren所担心的，因为都是他自找。

Warren透过微微晃动的窗帘，遥望过隐隐浮现的校园绿地。他伸了个懒腰，翅膀如抖羽的鸟翼般向外颤动张开，竖起的羽毛同他的精神一同卷起精神，随后舒服的贴回到翅肌上。  
突然，他感觉身后瞬间移动来了片身影。别头的余光下黑烟刚消散，他已经被Kurt从后方搂住腰。  
床上变得空荡荡，原本在那里的Kurt此时已经粘到Warren背上，尾巴尖如同小蛇般往前缠绕扫过天使的大腿。  
每当醒来后，Kurt都喜欢用自己的能力第一时间赶到Warren身边。然后将天使线条健美的身躯圈入怀中，再细细道声早安。  
“早安，Warren…”Kurt因为睡意还有些鼻音，可是他的好心情单看尾巴就能知道。  
“明明你上的我，竟然起的比我还晚。一般电影情节不都是反着的么，”Warren故意翻了个白眼讽刺，可身子和精神因被再次碰触而抖擞起来。  
Kurt用行动代替了道歉，他虔诚的亲吻在了Warren骨骼线条分明的颈后。现在这位乖巧且诚实的夜行者，近段时间也学会了用亲吻来顶替回答，是不是他也隐隐察觉可以用这个来掩盖自己的过错？  
当然，只有Warren才会为此满足。

“我想…今晚能从后面进入…”Kurt依旧搂着对方不放，喃喃低语同时还不忘相继把几颗吻顺着对方结实的后背，一路沿着脊线烙印过。  
每次Kurt都会温柔的争取Warren的意见，比如对方想要什么姿势，是不是愿意除了床以外的其他地方。但是更多都是Warren擅自决定，他会不等Kurt多反应，就已经自己先骑上去或贴近，诱惑掉对方仅有的坚持。  
他们谁都喜欢面对面，看着对方映照近视野中。把沉浸在愉悦中表情，以及为羞涩而蒙起泪雾的眼睛，统统尽收眼底。  
可是自从Kurt发现了一个好地方以后，他便开始征求从后背进入。  
因为Warren有个弱点，敏感的地带，那是他的翅膀根部。  
其实这并不能完全属实，因为往日他不会因为翅根被碰触而产生任何反应。假若在战斗力那里被弄伤或者抓过，那还可以激起他的愤怒，爆发出不一般的战斗意志。  
然而碰上Kurt后，翅膀根对他的定义，就多了一层意义。

发现纯属是偶然。只因为那次缠绵后Kurt从后方拥抱上来，细致的吻咬过那里，舌尖挑逗肉根处的绒羽。  
舒服的感觉顿时如同细小的电流抽走力量，让Warren整个后背肌肉都在过于舒服的抽动下松弛瘫软。他接连不断的发出享受的声音，翅膀一点力气都没有。  
也是自从那次发现这样可以让Warren享受，Kurt就会更加卖力的亲近那个地带。久而久之那片区域只要遇到Kurt，就会彻底失去作用。  
作为肉体的一部分，翅膀没少和Kurt接触。蓝色的恶魔喜欢吻咬Warren的翅骨，顺着展开的线条一路亲上后背。也喜欢共同泡入浴缸，小心翼翼的用爪子给他梳理羽毛，让温暖的水珠凝结在纯白之上。然而这些，都比不上被碰触翅根，那是羽毛和肌肤的相接点。

“今晚？”Warren哼笑一声。拨开窗帘的手放下，撑在窗台上，承受身后人的重量和温度。  
同时越过那滑落在眼前的薄纱一层，可以在不被看见下欣赏到院子里偶尔走远的学生。“如果你可以中途把我翻过来的话——啊…？！”  
Warren的声音瞬间收紧，伴随着浑身一震，声带燥热。顿时从腹部挤上发酥的声音，瞬间腾空的大脑令他毫无保留的发出呻吟。  
Kurt吻上了他的翅根，细长的舌尖顺着相接处的骨骼线条擦过，湿热温暖的覆盖上痕迹。如小蚂蚁爬过的麻酥感立马扩散，让他整个身子平衡都被打乱。  
Warren感觉到小腹被感觉揪紧，大腿发软。让他不得不往前弓起身子，把全部重量都集中到撑于窗台的双臂上，才不至于让自己跌倒。  
“Ku——Kurt…”Warren喉咙挤出呼唤，声线因为被刺激到而有些沙哑。这敏感度比他想的要大太多，令他眼眶都开始发热。

Kurt很享受Warren的味道，昨晚还未散去的气息，此时已经慢慢被上午的时光拨开，一夜过去后再度露出天使原本的姿态。而此刻他再次侵袭上前，让自己的气味重新渲染，感觉到怀里人按耐不住的兴奋。  
Warren不禁闭上眼锁住自己理智，不让其逃走。他努力从呼吸里压制感觉，排泄走紊乱。使得那线条健康而美丽的肌肉，伴随着他控制不了的扭动，而折射出富有生命里的光泽。  
后背上的那对翅膀很快就失去了力度，收起来的动作早就被他的大脑遗忘。翅膀松懈，向下方一点点滑落。白色巨大的羽毛触及地面，随后如同披肩般向后摊开，于地板上摩擦出声响。  
几次因为Kurt牙尖挑逗似的擦过他的翅根薄肌，令他的翅膀本能的抖动。巨大的白翼向上努力抬起，往后微微伸出绷紧，羽毛为快感而四翘。可立马又因Kurt诚恳温热的吻而失败的瘫软，无力挣扎着软入脚下，只能波动起丝丝气流。  
就连翅骨上端的巨大爪勾，如今也宛如失去挣扎力度的小兽。只是顺从的垂于失力的羽翼两侧，伴着颤抖而摆动。

“嘿！可以了…你想让我从窗户掉出去么？（即使他的窗户是关着的）”Warren牟足了劲才说出一句完整的话。  
Kurt听到后才停下动作，发自内心的开心。他琥珀色的眼睛越过肩头寻向前方人别过头发烫的脸颊，注意到Warren因自己多亲吻了几下而享受，打从心底的表现出诚恳的满足感。  
这只懂得如何在床上让天使沉溺发狂的夜行者，似乎在其他事情上依旧保持着单纯。他根本没发现，自己早已娴熟的亲吻差点让Warren腿软跪到地上。  
不过也正是因为他的诚心和单纯，才使得他每次出击的动作都毫无瑕疵，完美干净的侵入最深处。  
“你身上真好闻，”Kurt害羞却坦然表达出观点，他有些泛红的脸颊难掩期待。鼻尖擦过天使颈部的肌肤，耳朵舒服的向后垂下，久久不想离去。  
Warren没办法，他知道Kurt不想松开他。说实话，他也不想被Kurt松开。虽说他刚才站在窗前看起来一副来感觉的样子，索性他先前没大敞开窗帘。  
他在人怀里微微扭了扭肩胛骨，这才多少把恢复些力气的翅膀从地板上提了起来。

“你说你怎么负责这个？”Warren回头瞥了那双无辜的大眼睛，并用目光示意了自己下面。  
虽说他从来不会饥渴到可以单用后面就发泄，可翅膀根的舒服程度足够让他前方抬头。  
Kurt看起来比他窘迫很多，顿时“哦…”了小小一声。他耳朵向后竖起，不知所措的来回扫过Warren的脸。  
Warren无奈的摇摇头，忍下乍舌。这还需要看吗？天使可不是那种喜欢一个人冷静，忍耐这种难受的感觉，直到慢慢消失。  
他转身抬手抓住Kurt，翅膀冲着空气轻轻一推，就滑会了床上。Kurt短促的呼吸还没叫出来，就已经被天使骑上了腰。眼前的裤子皮带被拨开，从那诱人的胯骨上滑落。  
别说等到今晚，看来他们今天就别想走出这扇门。以及，Warren绝对没理由抱怨自己腰更痛，毕竟是他自愿。

…

Warren才不背着人飞，他又不是交通工具。如果为了让人开心就允许别人爬上自己的背，那必定是耻辱。  
可是Warren到底还是个懂得通情达理的人，所以他思考了好久后，才偷偷答应让Kurt在自己背上呆一小会。就一小会，低空划过草地。这是为了不让其他人看到，免得这种烦人的要求给他耳朵磨出茧。  
Kurt开心的眼睛睁得老大，还给了Warren一个醉人的亲吻。本来Warren警告对方机会一生就这么一次，不过他似乎开始暗暗心底中把这个界限给擦模糊。  
可惜，事情并非他想得那样。因为可能他一辈子都不能再背起Kurt飞了…  
别担心，不是什么糟糕的事会发生，而是太好的事。

假设有敌人扑到Warren的背上，他铁定会把敌人甩开。如果那个敌人还抓伤了他的翅膀，他打心底要用翅膀把那家伙撕碎。  
不过如果遇到同伴，就会不通。  
翅膀作为Warren身体的一部分，如果随便询问能不能摸Warren的翅膀，多少有些失礼，因此没人敢和Warren过多的开玩笑。但偶尔还是有女孩子和小年龄的学生们会怯怯的问他可不可以摸摸看，那时候虽然脸上别扭，但他还是让摸的。  
说实话，一些时候他还有点自傲。毕竟谁不喜欢天使呢？即使在故事里，那都是被憧憬过的。  
然而就是这双有力的翅膀，单单被Kurt碰触，就会形象颠覆。作为Warren外露的敏感之处（只对Kurt），以前亲吻过多，化成习惯后，变成被碰触也会同被电到似的夸张。

起先Warren并不知道，Kurt更不清楚。  
他背起Kurt时，只是有点心理作用。一方面注意周围有没有人，第二方面背上可是男朋友，难免心跳加速。  
紧接着，他飞了起来。Kurt搂住他的脖子，开心极了。不过随着拐弯，以及速度。Kurt的腿夹住了Warren的侧胯，压低的身姿因为晃动而一次次擦过翅根处。  
那地方的感官迅速攀上Warren的大脑，如同警钟似的把难以言喻的感觉扩散至每颗细胞。  
一想到后面是Kurt！  
背着的是Kurt！  
在他身上的是Kurt！  
他就…他就败下阵来。  
翅膀瞬间失去力度，滑翔失败。即使拍打翅膀，却因为酥软无力的感觉让拍打的节奏被打乱，气流划破空气打过他的羽毛。  
两个人都倒吸一口气发出叫声，眼看着要冲着地面来场“坠机”。

Kurt反应及时，瞬间将他们转移到了Kurt自己的房间。两个人同时砸到了床上，Warren还掉了两根羽毛。  
“Warren！？你怎么了？”Kurt赶紧爬起来查看对方，确保对方没受伤。“你还好吗？！”  
“没什么，”Warren因为自己失态而感到挫败，同时羞耻的感到脖子发烫。他装作没事人似的翻过身爬起来，动动翅膀确保没扭伤。  
“可是你根本没飞好——”  
“我飞的很好！”Warren顶嘴回去。不过看着Kurt慢慢担心的养心，心软了很多。怎么说，这也不是Kurt的问题…至少从目的上来讲。“别大惊小怪，只是我状态不好。”  
“状态不好？”Kurt紧张起来。他尾巴不安的扫过被弄乱的床铺，查看天使的脸色。“你身体不舒服吗？没睡好？还是吃坏了肚子？”  
“不不不！停下，Kurt！我很好。”Warren强行打断对方。这话明显和前面的句子不通，“Kurt…我以后不能再带你飞了。”  
“为什么？！”Kurt看起来极其受伤，“我做错了什么吗？”  
“你没做错什么…”Warren感到头疼。然而他的自尊让他不会直接开口说的。因为翅膀根被碰到而引来感觉？开玩笑，这种话怎么可能开口！“只是我很不适合背着人，我看出来了。还有，你有点重，我平衡不好掌握。”  
这话当然是假的，Warren的翅膀能承受的重量可厉害着呢。他不会让任何东西打乱自己的飞行…依然刚才有个破例。  
“好吧，”Kurt叹口气，揉着自己的手。“如果这能让你状态好起来的话…”  
Warren松了一口气。他抱起双臂，冲着眼前的夜行者露出一抹和往日无差别的微笑。“这能让我状态很好。今晚你可以从后面来。”怎么说他还是挺怀念刚才那一瞬间的感觉。

Warren是天空的战士，他是无畏的天使。  
他拥有有力的双翅，可以划破晴空，翱翔夜晚。  
他能击败敌人，甩飞猎物。  
可…  
只要有Kurt，Warren就别想再好好飞翔。  
他们更适合在床上。


End file.
